The present invention relates to a motor vehicle window assembly.
In a known motor vehicle window assembly, body panels have a side wall defining a window opening and a bottom wall projecting into the window opening and a glass pane is securely attached to the bottom wall with adhesive. A molding is mounted so as to conceal the perimeter on the outer side of the glass pane and a space between the edge of the glass pane and the side wall. The molding is mounted by means of a plurality of resilient clips securely attached to the side wall at spaced intervals. Each of the clips is attached to the side wall with a stud welded to the side wall. With this window assembly, there is a problem that a great number of spattered molten metal particles are deposited within an area adjacent to each stud on the side wall thereby making it very difficult to adequately paint the particle covered portions. Furthermore, even if the painting of the particle covered portions is achieved satisfactorily, the paint on the portions may be easily chipped or peeled off during the setting of spring clip members to studs since the surfaces of the subject portions are rough. These portions uncovered by the paint are easily rusted.
To solve this problem it is proposed to attach resilient clips to a side wall defining a window opening with a dual-sided adhesive tape.
A resilient clip formed with a spacer portion interposed between a molding and a side wall is known. A plurality of such clips are adhesively attached to the side wall at spaced intervals with their spacer portions engaged between the side wall and the molding. In this window assembly, there is a tendency that the molding may gnaw the side wall at portions where the clips are not present.
It is known for the purpose of preventing a molding from contacting with the side wall to securely cover an outer end portion of the molding with a strip of a soft resin or a rubber. In this window assembly, sand plugged between the strip and the side wall tends to chip or peel off the paint on the side wall because there occurs relative movement between the spacer secured to the molding and the side wall due to vibration during running of the motor vehicle.